Bradley: "Let's link our arms, let's stay together."
POLITICO | Ellissa Camille Bradley, daughter of the late Duke Victor Bradley of Hastiga and wife of the current Marquis de Villeuneuve in Darpartryo, has publicly announced her own launching of an unionist campaign in Hastiga by the name of "LET'S STAY TOGETHER". The campaign has been launched to feature activists and celebrities from Hastiga, but in particular from other parts of the Empire, urging Hastigans to vote No in next year's referendum. The campaign describest itself as a a "Falleen-wide campaign that gives a voice to everyone who doesn't have a vote in the decision to break up Falleentium". Breaking up with family tradition, with other Bradley's being staunchly pro-independence in recent memory, Ellissa Camille brings a unionist twist to the Hastigan nobility. "While Neurope's eye is fix'd on mighty things, The fate of Empires and the fall of Kings; While quacks of State must each produce his plan, And even children lisp the Rights of Man; From scenes like these, old Hastiga's grandeur springs; that makes her loved at home, revered abroad; Princes and Lords are but the breath of Kings and honest mans', the noblest work of God. That was an excerpt of the famous Immortal Memory by the Hastigan poet, Robert Burns. This poem, a footprint in Hastiga's history, reminds us that Hastiga has always been more than it's geographic borders. And I think, celebrating the life of Robert Burns is a reminder of just that. Because we are a people of big ideas, and big ambitions, and we carry them everywhere we go. And I think Burns would've embraced the notion of being an international Hastigan, like me, who have lived many years away from our gentle shores. We know that he wanted to travel beyond Hastiga, he was set on emigrating at one point in his life but his circumstances, poverty and a wee bit too much passion kept him at home. I think Robert would've embraced our world, yes, our union as it now stands. And all the opportunities it has brought us today. And I believe why over the centuries he remains one of the greatest symbols of Hastiga that we have, because Burns is the personification of Hastiga's influence and reach beyond these shores. Burns' nationalism was generous, egalitarian and I think if he were here now, it would be global. Burns was bold, and brilliant, passionate and patriotic and maybe a wee bit too prophetic because when he talked about government as a parcel of rogues, he had never even been at a cabinet meeting in Nonambar. The referendum gives us a chance to recreate the linking of arms that Hastiga is proud and known for. We can take this opportunity to embrace the things that connect us, the things that unite us in our family of nations. Not to be caught up in searching for grievances or ways to divide people who should stand together, and who have stood, shoulder to shoulder, for hundreds of years. It flies in the face of everything Burns stood for if we follow the lead of Mark Carney and look across the sea and only see differences. We are bigger than that. For the coming months, all of us, who believe in unity over division, should use our voice to help win the referendum. We are stronger when we stand together, so when the speeches are all said and done and you stand to sing our ode to joy, wherever you be -- link your arms. Let's honour the bard, let's stand together, and let us not -- like snarling curves and wrangling be divided. Tonight and for the rest of this campaign, let's link our arms, let's stay together." Category:The Imperial Constitution